


Pranksters

by yuletide_archivist



Category: The Covenant (2006)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-24
Updated: 2007-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 02:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1626050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler and Reid, pulling pranks, getting into trouble and pissing one another off. Just a normal day for the boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pranksters

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Dizzy Dia

 

 

"This is our right room, right?" Tyler complained for about the eighth time after watching Reid pause, look around disorientated and stare for a moment too long through the big glass window in the wooden door in front of them. 

"Maybe." Reid mumbled as his brow furrowed in thought. "I don't really recognize the color of the carpet, but it might just be new. I haven't actually looked down at the floors here in, one, two, uh, ever. Not that it really matters. Y'know, all the doors here in the Spenser dorms have windows in them, yet, you still can't actually see anything through them.." 

"Whatever, go play Peeping Tom on your own time. Can't you just 'use' and make it unlocked?" Tyler complained again after another five or more minutes were spent watching Reid rifling through numerous pockets for his keys. "Who cares if this isn't our room, or even our floor? I'm tired, I feel like I'm gonna pass out and I can't even feel my hands after all that sweeping and scrubbing the Provost made us do." 

The Provost, a stuffy old man who only wore tidy suits, and whom, over their mischievous years at Spenser, Reid and Tyler had come to know very well. Their little visit to his office today wasn't wasted on his blathering over the usual no nonsense, nonsense as Tyler had expected either. No, this time he was dead serious about his punishment and really put them through the damn wringer and it was all damn Reid Garwin's damn fault.. again. 

Garwin, he was the one who had the ingenious idea to pull yet another stupid prank, and this one had almost gotten them expelled. His father had tried to warn him about those pesky Garwins, as he put it. It was strange, he should be ranting, raging and ready to rip the head from Reid's shoulders for proving his father right, but he wasn't. He just felt strangely sad all of a sudden. 

"No, that would be ba-ad. Caleb would care, he would care enough to beat me upside the head with a wooden stick. Plus, it would really suck, and not in the good way, if this turned out to be a girl's dorm room, because then Provost would not only allow Caleb to beat my ass, he'd probably join in." Reid nodded his head sagely. "Only the key will tell us the truth." 

Magically, or as if by some divine premonition, but more than likely just pure, dumb luck, the key did turn in the lock. As blond boy held the door open and gestured grandly for him to head on inside first, Tyler stumbled inside. But he did not make it three steps I before tripping over one of his roommate's coats that was lying haphazardly strewn across the floor. 

"Ah, shit Reid!" he hissed when his friend stepped more on him than over. Somewhere in the back of his head he really wasn't all that surprised. Weakened by sleep depravation and hunger, Tyler slumped over and put his back to the floor and looked up to watch the ceiling spin slowly above his head. 

"Oops, and poo on you too." Reid chuckled as he made his way across the room. 

Tyler gave no reply and continued to watch the ceiling rotate in endless circles above his head. He sorta wished that he would have hit his head hard enough to knock himself out right there and then on the floor just so that he would have a little reprieve from Reid, if only for a couple of moments. 

"Hey Tyler, I heard that littering in Spenser dorm rooms was not permitted." Reid joked, imitating the Provost's clipped tones. "How ya making out with that?"

"Whatever dude, if you're gonna muck up our room, please don't brag about it." Mucking it up was putting it lightly. Their room was strewn with all kinds of Reid propagated rubbish, including but not limited to, coffee cups, porn magazines, empty condom wrappers, (they made great water balloons!) condom wrappers with condoms still in them, cds, and what he hoped wasn't his PSP squashed under the blond's foot. "And could you please not magpie the Provost? I've heard enough from that guy for one lifetime. Tell me again why I always get suckered into your dumb schemes anyway?"

"Oh, come on man, that shit was funny!" Reid flashed a Colgate toothpaste smile, and Tyler was surprised that his calcium fortified teeth didn't sparkle on command. 

"Yeah, inflating a giant hand shaped balloon with a smiley face spray painted on it was funny." Tyler snapped, staring back at his friend in exasperated frustration, and channeled his best `I am not amused by you.' stare, the one that Reid was normally on the receiving end of from Caleb. "Even funnier when you had it flip off the whole school, and downright hilarious when they tried to take it down and the balloon popped knocking a groundskeeper off a ladder."

"It was that old guy's fault." Reid spoke with his thumb pressing against his teeth and looked out the window at the trees waving in the wind. His whole demeanor screamed that he was overtly bored with this conversation, as he should have been, especially after hashing it out with Provost over the incident for more than an hour today. "I'm not gonna take the blame `cause some idiot can't properly place a ladder." 

"If your words were water then they would be very small and shallow, and even then I'd say that the little boat you ride in is just about ready to take in some of that water." Tyler barked, all of Reid's words nothing more than lighter fluid to the bonfire of his rage making it burn all the more brighter. 

The snicker from Reid which followed his words didn't help matters much either. "Now I remember why you don't talk much, baby boy. I don't know what the hell you just said, but trust me, it was more hilarious than any prank I've ever pulled."

Internally Tyler cringed, Reid was right, whenever he got into a heated argument or debate, his tongue always seemed to disconnect itself from his brain and without his consent the strangest words and phrases flew from out his mouth. He was very self conscious about it too, but it was a low blow coming from Reid and without thinking, he jabbed back.

"Oh yeah?" he countered, and could feel a nasty smirk creeping its way across his face. "Well, sometimes I think that you're not even trying to be funny when you`re pulling pranks. I think that you only do all this crap just to piss off Caleb!"

Silence.

Caleb Danvers, he was a huge sore spot for the both of them. Being around Caleb meant conforming to Caleb's rules, Caleb's bitter majority of one and no other voice could be heard over the unrelenting harping of Caleb's unrealistic ideals. While Tyler chose to endure him in silence, Reid was his polar opposite and butted heads with the guy every chance he could. 

Whenever the two of them fought, something in Tyler wanted to run out and stop the same thing from happening over and over again, but he never moved. He could only stare transfixed at all that transpired before him as if he were merely a spectator wired in and everything that transpired was broadcast live into his brain. 

Much of the blame for the things that they did Caleb liked to level upon Reid's shoulders and Reid allowed it even if his motives for why he was protecting him were questionable. Yet, there were times when Tyler was the instigator of their pranks and jokes, but Reid was the one who always got singled out by Caleb. Truth be told, Tyler was a little bit frightened of Caleb, of his power and he deeply admired Reid for being strong enough to stand up to their eldest "brother". 

"Tyler," When Reid finally lifted his head and gave him a quizzical look, he hardened his gaze and searched the warlock's face intently. All the while his friend took it graciously and merely stared serenely back at him with eyes never wavering. 

"Tyler," Reid spoke again after another long moment of silence, and reached down to put a gloved hand on his shoulder, which Tyler immediately smacked away. The older boy shrugged his shoulders and continued on as if untroubled by the rebuff. 

"If everybody in the world followed the rules then there would be no technology or innovation or creativity." Reid's voice sounded indifferent, yet, somehow his eyes reflecting light from the overhead light told another story. There was an intensity there which perplexed Tyler. "Everything would be boring and nothing would ever change and the world would just stay the same. Caleb doesn't look at things the way you and I do, and he never tries to either. I know that you understand me, and sometimes I feel that you are the only person in the world who does, man." 

Tyler felt his eyes widen and stared at Reid with astonished eyes. No, what the blond boy had just said transcended astonishment. Not just because it was deeper, more meaningful than anything Tyler had ever heard him say, but because he had given voice to almost every thought that had been running around inside his own head. And just like that, every doubt about Reid, every nitpicking little grudge, melted away like snow on a warm spring day. 

"Wanna go to Nicky's, get something to eat and shake Aaron and his bitches down for some cash?" he offered smiling warmly, if a bit hesitantly at his friend, and Reid grinned broadly signifying that all was forgiven. 

"Can I drive?" 

"No." 

"I wish your mommy would give me a hummer." Reid joked randomly while grabbing onto Tyler's arm and hauling him up onto his feet. 

"Shut up, ass." In the mirror across the room Tyler caught a glimpse of his own reflection and the smile which shaped his face, mouth curving up to look like a bow. 

 


End file.
